


Hope and Fear

by annetta23



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, CNCO - Freeform, Dark, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: It took a moment until Richard noticed Joel was crying. Chris next to him, staring blankly to nothing with his mouth opened. What the hell is going on?“Joel? What-Chris? Hey, tell me what’s going on?”Renato pulled him to the corner, and Richard couldn’t believe what he heard.





	Hope and Fear

_When they were good, they were good,_ Richard thought. But this morning, something was up again with Christopher and Erick. They were sitting side by side for the breakfast, but Erick’s hips facing away from Chris. They were not talking.

 

His brothers, each of them, had their own story. But what had evolved between Christopher and Erick was pretty interesting for Richard; all the dynamics, the vagueness. What started off as a friendly  connection, turned into an unexpected yet welcomed spark of romance. Both had tried to deny it, though obviously reluctantly, and now Richard and the others couldn’t really tell what’s the two’s status. Let’s just say, they were semi-together. 

 

“Erick, hand me the sauce please,” Chris said. 

 

“It’s just an arm away from you, Papi. Take it yourself.” 

 

Joel bit his lips, and Zabdi couldn’t be bothered and just rolled his eyes. Whatever. From past experiences, Richard knew this wouldn’t last long until the two made up and started stealing kisses like eleven year olds in love.

 

But apparently, Richard was wrong this time. The two still acted like strangers further into the day, passed lunch time, continued until Richard couldn’t take it anymore. Zabdi and Joel would never say a thing, so Richard asked away,

 

“What’s up with you two? Erick looks extra pissed.”

 

“Dude,” Chris took off his glasses. He looked more confused more than anything. 

 

“He wanted me to take him to this gay bar tonight. I’m just not feeling it,”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well…”

 

He didn’t have to say it, Richard knew. Chris never thought he’s gay. He’s gay for Erick, that’s how people say it. Richard felt bad for Chris, for having to go through all these layers of contradicted feelings. Yet he felt bad for Erick as well. He just turned eighteen, which he saw as another stage unlocked to another level of the relationship. He wanted to be seen with Chris. If it’s possible, the whole world should know they were together. 

 

But things just were not that easy. And they were just boys, Richard thought. Deep down he’s glad for having a settle family at home. 

 

The day almost changed when Richard heard sounds from the next room. Over the wall, he could hear Erick snapped, 

“ _Voy solo_. Bye. Don’t wait for me.”

 

Wow.. This was the longest Chris and Erick maintaining a fight. This was not looking good, professionally. Richard really did hope the older of the two would be a grown up and figured things out. 

 

\------------------

 

Richard woke up with a heavy chest. Renato, their manager, was banging on his door. It was pass two in the morning, and Richard had no idea what’s going on. Did someone try to break into the house? Someone got sick?

 

Richard ran out and went downstairs. Everybody was already in the kitchen, circling around Zabdiel on the phone. 

 

“What’s going on here, guys?” 

 

It took a moment until Richard noticed Joel was crying. Chris next to him, staring blankly to nothing with his mouth opened. What the hell is going on?

 

“Joel? What-Chris? Hey, tell me what’s going on?”

 

Renato pulled him to the corner, and Richard couldn’t believe what he heard,

 

“Erick. He...He was admitted to the hospital. He was getting beaten real bad at the club after...after possibly got raped.”

 

\------

 


End file.
